EriRose drabble
by MarieVargas
Summary: I started to do a cute prompt then I fucked it all up but I still like it. Rated T for insanely drunk Eridan.
1. Chapter 1

Your kismesis is the most pitiful creature you have ever seen in your entire life.

When you managed to sober up, you strolled through the dreambubbles, looking for Kanaya or maybe Dave, but you had no idea that you would run into Eridan, midst a bunch of bottles. He was holding a mostly-empty one to his chest and just looked so miserable, he was sniffling and whimpering as he rubbed at his glasses-less face. His cheeks were streaked in violet and his hands shook as he brought the bottle to his mouth again, unable to stop the liquid from spilling onto him a bit.

You stood there, attempting to mask your shock as he just started to sob brokenly again. The bottle fell and spilled into his lap as his hands shook even more.

"F-Fuck… Wwhy can't an-anyone see I'm sorry? I-I'm so fuckin' sorry… I-I just…" He dissolved into tears, sobbing and holding his head. You can't really catch the words he's saying, most of them being just fragments or slurred too badly to understand.

After a few minutes, you take some pity on him and walk towards him. You clear the bottles out of your way and hug him tightly.

He stiffens at the contact, then starts shaking harder, apologizing and trying to cling to you. His tears soak your shoulder and his nails claw a bit at your back, but you can complain about it some other time, he's already in shambles. You gently rub his back, coaxing him to just let it all out.

It seems like forever before he relaxes.

He's still clinging to you, but he's gotten heavier and kind of gone limp against you.

You keep rubbing his back until you hear gentle snores, then you sigh and struggle a bit to help him up. He's nothing but skin and bones, so it's not as hard as you thought it would be. You half-drag, half-lead him to where you remember his hive being, helping as his feet attempt to find good footing and stumble him along. It's the best he can do while mostly asleep.

You aren't even sure how you did it, but you managed to get him all the way to his respite block before dumping him on his platform. You wouldn't be able to get him into the coon anyways.

He tries to help you get his wet clothes off, but he ends up passing out before you could fully take his sweater off. You grumble at all of the work quietly before you pause and realize that Kanaya does this for you almost every single day, that shuts you up as you got back to work silently. His clothes, the same clothes that you knew to fit him too perfectly, were now baggy on him. Your frown grew as you just stared at how emaciated he was before turning away to get something more comfortable for him.

When you lay down to join him for a bit, his sleeping form instantly clings to you and he blubbers gently. Fingers run over his horns and fins until he's relaxed and cuddly, snoring enough to make his gills flutter each and every time.

He's such a dumb, broken idiot, but you hate him enough that you're willing to put him back together just to see him snarl at you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as he wouldn't let you go, even in sleep, you had pulled a book out of you sylladex and read quietly. He needed someone to watch over him because no one else was going to do it. You silently reflected and wondered if Kanaya wanted to-

Nevermind.

Eridan's face is pressed into your bosom but you don't mind. He's nice and relaxed, snoring gently. His legs are hanging off the end of the platform and you sweetly rub his fins or horns every time he gets fussy. For such a pompous asshole, he's absolutely adorable in sleep.

You're going to have to get him drinking water when he wakes up. He's going to be so hungover... Poor thing.

You don't understand, even with all of your reading, why trolls associate pity with their 'love'. It just didn't make any sense. You definitely pity Eridan. He had so many people that he could talk to, he actually had friends, but now most of them avoid him or never want to talk to him, they can't even listen to him for a few minutes.

He starts to fuss again, so your fingers stroke his fins gently. When he stiffens and jolts, you're surprised and look down at him.

He's pulled away from you, holding his head in both hands. He whines out an apology as he keeps holding his head before curling up on himself.

You just sigh and get up, gently putting your book away, "I'll be back."

You're just going to guess he heard you, so you left to go get him water and some Aspirin. You just hoped he had some.

Before long, you were gently helping him take the water and pills, his hands being useless from shaking uncontrollably. He drank the whole pitcher of water you brought for him before being a giant asshole and curling into your lap like a child. He mumbled apologies and cried and was just so miserable that you ended up having to tell him to shut up multiple times before he was quiet and hid his face.

You rubbed his back and coaxed him to look at you. You weren't going to deal with his crying bullshit anymore.

Your thumbs rubbed his cheekbones and you kissed him softly. He stiffened before crying again, unsure of how to act, so you kissed him again and again, waiting for him to relax and act like how he did earlier.

When he finally chilled out, he had his arms wound around you, not wanting you to go. His face was still wet, but you didn't mind, you finally got him to stop blubbering. You pulled the blanket around both of you and laid down with him.

"... R-Rose?"

"Yes, Eridan?"

"... Y-You knoww I'm s-sorry, r-right? F-For evveryth-thin' that happened-d... Right?"

"Yes, Eridan. I know."

"... I-I'm sorry for k-killin' Kan..."

"I know."

"An' 'm sorry for killin'-"

"Eridan, I know. It's ok. Shhh," you pull him closer, "I know."

He sniffles and tucks right into you, completely tangled all around you. He presses his face into your shoulder and you run your fingers through his hair, telling him that everything was going to be ok and he had you.

After he calmed down again, you lazily started kissing him again, reminding him that you were there for him. When he started kissing back more, you were certain he got the message.


End file.
